You're My Knight
by AshleyKimaruVriskaFanGirl
Summary: Snow White refuses to educate Emma in magic when her seventeen-year-old daughter has learnt the true meaning of what Dark Magic can do. Being declined to be taught to use her powers she seeks the person her mother hates the most Regina Mills the Evil Queen. TW: Mentions of rape, self-harm and suicide


**You're my Knight.**

Chapter 1: You're Not Crazy.

Emma Swan Charming was now seventeen-years-old she has hit that age where she has stopped listening to what her parents say. After she has talked to Snow about learning how to control magic and what the true meaning behind dark magic was she was shut out sent back to her room as she was being watched over the guards. A ball was happening right now she had slipped through the cracks of her parents' supervision as she ditched her ball gown she grabbed her horse as she rode to the border that divided the White Kingdom from that of the Evil Queen's. Knowing the risk of entering the dark kingdom she has prepared herself for the trail that Regina would put her through. Clearing her mind of what she believed to be self pity on her parents when they realize that she had ran away she crossed the border line leaving behind her horse Emma took the rest of the way on foot. By the time she got to the castle gates it had be night fall the guards were switching off Emma took that time to slip through unnoticed as she entered the Queen's quarts.

"Your majesty." Emma said

"I thought you know better than to bother me when I'm in my chamber what the hell do you want?!" Regina hissed with her back towards Emma. With a smirk on her face Emma did her best to sound like a guard but hearing that voice sent a tingle down her spine she wasn't afraid of this woman not at all that in the slightest.

"I do apologize your majesty. It was dumb of me to come and bother you with something that isn't that important to your high power. Might I add that you look splendid on this fine evening." Emma said

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Regina said as she got up and faced the person to who was speaking to.

"Well I'll be damned the Princess has come visited the Evil Queen. Did your mommy and daddy put you up to this?" Regina asked

"No your majesty I have come here on my own terms." Emma said firmly.

"And what are _your_ terms, Princess?" Regina asked

"I have discovered that I have magic now. My mother will not allow anyone to teach me how to control it. I had also asked her about the origins of Dark Magic." Emma said

"A White Citizen seeking help from me to top it all off the royal Princess of all people can control magic. You do know what I can to you right? I could kill you right here if I wanted to." Regina said as she firmly gripped Emma's throat.

"If you wanted to kill me than you would've done it as soon as you saw my face." Emma said

"Don't get too overly confident." Regina said

"My apologizes your majesty." Emma said

"What is your name, Princess?" Regina asked

"For you I will just go by Emma Swan I don't see myself as a Charming never have." Emma said with a smirk. In all her years of being a princess she learnt that all she wanted was to become a solider being a princess had no adventure to it. She had always wanted to learn how to wield a sword. Emma was always under intense watch because she was a rebellious girl always seeking off and coming back before the sunrise. Snow had made sure that her room had locked from the outside causing Emma to resent her mother for keeping her locked up in her room with nothing to do but think. It was for her own good her mother would always say to her when she would lock the door behind her. Those dark and lonely nights she kept thinking what it would be like to live in the Dark Kingdom Emma had always heard the stories of the Evil Queen yet she wasn't afraid of her though never having seen or met Regina. She found a weird notion to befriend the Queen. Now, after all her years of planning to run away from her kingdom here she was standing in front of the woman she had dreamed of meeting since she was only five-years-old. Escaped from the preppy rules she was forced to follow though it wasn't what she wanted she finally feels as if she could be herself free from being locked away in a dark room by herself.

"Well, _Emma_ let's see what I can do with you. A nice dungeon cell will be good for you." Regina said as she released her grip on Emma's throat before she could call of her guards to escort Emma to the dungeon. Emma grabbed onto Regina's wrist rather tightly.

"You can't." Emma said

"I should cut your hand off for touching me such a way." Regina hissed

"I don't like being left alone in a dark room. My mother has already done that to me…forced to be a prisoner of my own mind. Never being let out unless it was for my lessons…I wasn't even allowed to eat with my parents because they feared I would run off….please I don't want to be treated like a prisoner anymore." Emma pleaded

_Locking her away in her room. Bet Snow said it was what was best for her no one deserves to be treated like a prisoner if they haven't done anything wrong. _Regina thought her cold expression towards the blonde turn soft and caring she placed both hand on each side of Emma's cheeks as she wiped away the tears that started to stream down the younger girl's face. The moment that Regina's hand touched Emma's cheek a spark happened as Emma's eyes glowed blue.

"You can stay in here than, Emma. I don't trust my guards enough to leave you alone with your own room." Regina said

"What just happened…" Emma asked as her eyes were still glow a bright blue.

"I'm not entirely sure dear." Regina said

"I do apologize your majesty but I know you're lying." Emma said

"What makes you say that?" Regina asked

"I can tell when someone's lying." Emma said

"And what are you going to do about that?" Regina asked

"Not your majesty if you are withholding information for me I trust you enough that you will tell me when I'm ready instead of locking me away in my room not knowing the truth." Emma said

"You have permission to call me Regina." Regina said

"That's a pretty name, your….I mean Regina." Emma said with a blush. She had done her set of research on Evil Queen. She wasn't biases she wanted to know every little detail that was provided in the library would allow there wasn't anything she could learn that her parents hadn't already told her. That the Evil Queen wanted to kill her mother because she was prettier than her but right now standing right in front of her Emma knew that wasn't true. She never really liked her mother always trying to make decisions for her. She was arranged to be married to Neal after her birthday party. While she was doing her research on Regina she somehow found herself falling for the older woman. Being able to sleep in the same room-the same bed as her was something Emma was very happy about. She had the most respect for Regina. Emma held onto her left arm awkwardly as she blushed deeper.

"Something the matter, Emma?" Regina asked

"I-I don't have anything…to sleep it…I only st-stole what I needed to make the journey here…it's only a matter of time before anyone realizes I'm missing." Emma said

"That's the beauty in magic my dear." Regina said as she moved over to her bed patted the area next to her gesturing for Emma to lay down next to her. Emma hasn't been around anyone in such a long time. She walks over to the bed as she sat on the edge. The blush on her cheeks burning brighter on her face normal Emma was really smooth with words but not having talked to another human being face-to-face in so long it was kinda were for Emma. Having been stuck in her own room she had hallucinations so she didn't know what was real and what wasn't. With a wave of a hand Regina gave Emma a night gown to sleep in. Emma snuggled in close to Regina the warmth was inviting as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>It wasn't too far in to the night. Emma was having the recurring nightmare since the day her mother locked her into her room it always starts the same way. She was in the throne as the Queen of the White Kingdom was everything her mother had ever wanted for her but something happened in the seemingly peaceful image. Emma had seen her life if she was married to Neal…she only knew him from a party he was drunk Neal was never nice to her alone he was abusive always calling her a whore and that she should have never been given the title Queen. Her dream skips to Neal forcing himself on her she knew it wasn't real but it felt like it. She never had sex in her life and yet that scene that played out in her head was to real for it to be fake…like she was real living it. Her dream skips again to when Neal started to kicked the hell out of her blow after blow was this what would've happened in the future? Was this her faith had she never ran away. Emma woke up in a cold sweat when that thought came to her.<p>

"It was just…a dream…or was it…I don't know…" Emma said she looked down to her arms to see the slash marks that were left in her dream her eyes widen in horror her dream was real in its own way the inner demons came to attack her as she was now terrified of falling back to see a hallucination come in her head as she thinks she sees a figure dress in a black robe, that of the Grim Reaper but it wasn't the Grim Reaper it was Neal by now she doesn't know if she is still awake or still asleep. Emma clinches her head as she slowly whispers, _get out of my head._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH leave me alone!" Emma screamed she starts to thrash around trying to escape fear consumed her. As if she were falling into a black abyss. When she reopens her eyes she starts to panic at the unfamiliar room.

"Emma, it's okay you're safe." Regina said hearing Regina's soft calming voice made Emma relax when she full regain her sense she realize that Regina's nose is bleeding as well as a busted lip and cut cheek. She gentle touches Regina's cheek.

"D-Did I do this to you?" Emma asked

"Yes, dear don't worry I will be fine. I'm more worried about you are you okay?" Regina asked

"No, I'm not…I can't even begin to know what just happened." Emma said not one had ever wonder if she was okay back when she was locked away in her room with nothing but books and no windows started to drive Emma crazy that was when she learnt she had magic she somehow created little imagine friends. The hallucinations got worst no one ever came to her when she screamed or begged to be let out of her room. It was at that moment her hatred for her mother began she didn't care about her all of this started when she wanted to know the story about the Evil Queen the origins of dark magic. Every cut she made on her arms was a tally for each day she wasn't allowed to leave her room. The tears started to stream down her face.

"Emma, what happened back home?" Regina asked

"I don't know…I don't remember what happened…I…" Emma cringed at the memory of her mother calling her a psychopath after three weeks of keeping Emma locked in her room words were scribbled on the walls: I want to die.

"Emma, you can tell me. I won't judge you." Regina said

"Am I crazy?" Emma asked

"What makes you think that?" Regina asked

"My own mother called me a psychopath…" Emma said

"Forget about what your mother said. You are beautiful in your own way it doesn't make you crazy. I can help you control your magic I can also help you with your inner demons if you would like me too." Regina said

"Why are you being so nice to me? I am the daughter of your worst enemy…" Emma asked

"Because I can tell when someone needs help and no one else will help them. You have gone through a lot in your life for just being seventeen." Regina said Emma smiled than started to giggle.

"You don't seem Evil to me. Misunderstood seems to be the correct word for you. No one has ever wondered if I was okay since the hallucinations started…I can't tell what happened or what didn't…I was a prisoner of my own mind. Maybe I am crazy." Emma said

"Go back to sleep, dear. We'll figure this out in the morning." Regina said as she kissed Emma on the cheek.

"Hold me tightly?" Emma asked

"Anything for you." Regina said


End file.
